I'll be home for Christmas
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: A week before Christmas, Andy accidentally leaves Woody and Buzz at the park just when a massive snow storm hits the area. Will Woody and Buzz make it back home in time for the holidays? Takes place a few months after TS2.
1. Playtime in the snow

***New Story! This was actually a request that I am going to try and fulfill, so hopefully I do it justice! This is a Christmas themed story, so enjoy!***

Chapter one: playtime in the snow

_The wild west, a dry, vast land, home to very few, but known to all. Usually it's beautiful: wide open spaces, with mountains as tall as buildings and fields as green as emeralds, but not today. The beautiful land was covered in..._

_"Snow! That dastardly demon one eyed bart covered the area in snow!" Deputy Jessie said. Her partner, Sheriff Woody came over to her._

_"He and Evil Dr. Porkchop are it again! Woody cried. They built a weather machine and sent the entire town into the next ice age!"_

_"How do we stop him?" Just then, the door to Woody's office busted open. Evil Dr. Porkchop and One eyed Bart stood outside, Bart holding a blaster in his hand._

_"You don't! Evil Dr. Porkchop yelled. You are not destroying my machine!"_

_"Yeah! With you two so focused on this storm, we'll be free to cause as much havoc as we want!" One eyed Bart said, laughing._

_"You're machine will be causing starvation! Woody shouted. You'll be killing all our crops, freezing our water supply. The people won't have anything to eat or drink!"_

_"Quiet!" Dr. Porkchop yelled. He pressed a button on a remote he was holding and a huge pile of snow fell on Woody, burying him._

_"Woody!" Jessie cried._

_"No need to worry!" Buzz came swooping down. "Buzz Lightyear is here!" _Andy made Buzz dive down and hit Hamm and Potato Head away. _"Don't worry, Deputy Jessie. I'll save Woody!" _Andy said in Buzz's voice. Andy started to push Buzz into the snow when his mom called him.

"Andy, come on, it's getting late." Mom cried.

"Aw mom, five more minutes?"

"Now, young man. The snow's coming down heavier." Andy huffed, grabbed Jessie, Hamm and Potato Head, and then rushed across the playground over to the car. Buzz came to life just as the car started to pull away.

"Woody!" Buzz gasped. He reached down into the snow, searching for his friend. His hand grazed the sheriff's boot and he pulled him out of the snow.

"He buried me! Andy actually buried me! Woody said, spitting out snow. God sometimes that kid..."

"Woody?"

What is it, Buzz?"

"Andy left."

"He what?!" He stood up and noticed the van was missing. "No! No, no, no, no! We, we have to, we have to get back!" Just then the wind blew hard against them, knocking them down.

"We need to get out of this storm!" Buzz yelled. Woody hesitated. "It's only going to get worse, sheriff."

"You're right. Come on!" They got up and tried to make their way to a tree. Finally, they made it, taking shelter in a burrow under the tree. "Oh, just what we need, a snow storm!"

"You can't control the weather, Woody. It has a mind of it's own you know."

"Yes I do know that, thank you captain obvious! But I would rather get home than sit here and wait it out."

"I know, buddy, but we have to. The winds to strong for us to walk in this. We'll just wait and see if it dies down, then we'll start towards home." Woody looked at him, looked outside, and then sighed, finally sitting down.

"Alright, but as soon as it dies down, we leave. I hate snow." The cowboy grumbled. Buzz stifled a snicker and sat down on the opposite side of the burrow. The winds whistled outside; it was going to be a long night.

***Next chapter, Bo is back!***


	2. Tensions Arise

***Okay I must be excited about this chapter because I wrote it as soon as I got home from work.***

Bo Peep sighed as she watched a movie with Slinky and Rex. She liked spending time with the dino and the pup. In fact, she loved all the toys in Andy's and Molly's rooms equally. She even like Potato Head, though they've had their squabbles from time to time. There was only one toy she wasn't fond of...a certain cowgirl by the name of Jessie. Since she arrived, Bo tried to like her, but couldn't bring herself to for the sole fact that she spent so much time with Woody. This wasn't Woody's fault; he likes to make sure new toys are welcomed in Andy's room. But he never leaves her side. And she never leaves his. It's like they were linked at the waist. It annoyed Bo and made her dislike the cowgirl. _She's been here for six months and has been nothing but a nuisance_. Bo thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Rex cried out.

"Look, their home!" The dino said excitedly.

"Finally. Slinky said. It's looking like a blizzard out there." They froze as Andy came upstairs and emptied out his bag. When he saw he only had three toys, he began to panic.

"Mom! Mom!" Andy screamed, running out of the room.

"Whoa, what's wrong with..." Bo began to ask when she saw only Hamm, Potato Head and Jessie standing on the bed. "Um, where's Woody and Buzz?"

"Andy acc..." Jessie began to say.

"I wasn't talking to you." Bo snapped. She turned to Hamm.

"Andy accidentally left them at the park." Hamm said.

"What?" Rex gasped.

"That's impossible. Andy has never forgotten Woody and Buzz, ever." Slinky said.

"I don't think he meant to forget them. His mom was trying to get him home before the storm hit." Jessie said.

"Nobody asked you, calamity Jane." Bo said.

"Excuse me?"

"Nobody asked for your opinion here. Woody and Buzz are his favorite toys, he would never forget them. You come in and you think you know our kid? You don't know him!"

"I'm sorry, I was just giving Andy the benefit of the doubt."

"Well don't!" Bo began to walk away when Jessie called after her.

"Did I do something to you? Did I say something that made you so pissed off?" She asked. Bo turned on her heel to face her.

"If you need to ask, your even more clueless than I thought. Just do me a favor and leave me alone. Don't look at me, don't talk to me, just stay away from me." She turned and walked away.

"What is her problem with me?"

"Oh it's not what you did, Jessie." Slinky said.

"Yeah, Bo just gets that way when she feels threatened." Potato Head said. Jessie looked at him, dumb struck.

"She feels threatened...by me? Why?"

"Cause you've been hanging around her man." Hamm said.

"Wait, Woody? Does she think that I'm trying to take him from her? That's not it at all!"

"Good luck explaining that to Bo. Molly had a friend over once who had a Skipper doll. That girl tried to flirt with Woody. He was oblivious to it, but Bo made sure that doll didn't go near Woody."

"She's that protective of him? That seems unhealthy."

"Woody and Bo have a long history together. Potato Head said. One that's lasted almost ten years. Anyone even tries to mess with Woody, she gets protective and defensive. Best to keep out of it." The rest of the gang began to walk off in other directions.

"But I have no interest in him." Jessie said sadly.

"Don't let her get to you, Jess. Slinky said. She'll come around." Just then Barbie came running into the room.

"Hey guys, I just overheard mom and Andy talking. She said. Mom said they can't go back out to find Woody and Buzz because the storms getting worse. They are waiting for the storm to pass tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's too late!" Rex said.

"They're going to be buried under several feet of snow by the time he goes to find them!" Hamm said. Bo looked at Jessie, her eyes glaring at her like shooting daggers. Jessie gulped. Slinky placed a reassuring paw on her back.

"It will be okay, Jessie. He said. Like I said, she'll come around...eventually."

***Ok, before you judge me, this is how I envisioned Bo feeling after Jessie came into the room. I pictured her not liking Jessie at first, but then they talk things out and become friends. You'll see in further chapters.***


	3. Bird strike and manly conversations

**Who is in love with the new Forky asks a question series on Disney+?! It is so cute, and so funny!**

The next morning, Buzz and Woody left the burrow early and started the long walk home. The snow had stopped falling, but the wind was fierce and the temperature had dipped down to the negatives. Woody stopped walking to catch his breath.

"We, we should have, stayed in, the burrow." He said, panting.

"Come on, cowboy. It's not that bad. Buzz said. We just need to power through."

"How, is the cold, not bothering you?"

"The suit. It protects against frigid weather. Now come on. We can cut through the forest preserve." Woody groaned and followed him. Two hours later, they made it to a clearing in the woods and stopped to rest.

"We're still a long way from home. Woody said. At this rate, it will be days before we get back, and I'm already in the doghouse with Bo."

"What do you mean?" Buzz asked.

"I think she's still mad at me about getting toynapped."

"That wasn't your fault, Woody.

"I know, but lately she's been a bit high strung. I feel like she's mad at me about something." Buzz looked away from him. "What? What do you know?"

"She is upset, and it is about you. but she's not mad at you." Woody looked at him confused.

"What are you..." Just then they heard a loud screeching sound. Looking up, they saw a bird ready to attack.

"Run!" Buzz yelled. They ran in separate directions as a giant barn owl swooped down, trying to grab one of them. Woody turned to the left, but sunk into the snow. Struggling, he heard the owl screech again. He jumped out of the snow pile, but didn't get far as the owl grabbed him by the waist.

"Buzz!" He called out. Buzz turned and saw his friend clasped in the birds talons. Looking to his left, he saw a broken tree limb. He grabbed it and threw it up at the bird, hitting it's leg. The owl screeched again and released Woody. The cowboy screamed as he fell, but luckily Buzz grabbed him, pulling him to the nearest tree.

"Come on, climb!" Buzz shouted. They climbed up to the top where a small hole was and crawled in. The bird flew towards the tree, but stopped when it saw that the hole was too small for it to fly into. One more screech from the owl and it flew away. Both toys gasped for breath. Buzz placed a hand on Woody's shoulder. "Are, are you alright, sheriff?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. I'm...ow!" Woody stood up and immediately sat back down, placing a hand on his chest. Pulling it away, they saw a quarter inch slash was cut into his chest going from his shoulder to his badge.

"Oh boy. It's okay. You're okay. Just try not to move to much." Buzz said. Woody nodded.

"I guess we're stranded again." The cowboy said, staring out the hole of the tree. "Hey, what you were saying earlier, about Bo? What did you mean when you said she was upset, but not at me?" Buzz sighed and shifted to sit down.

"You were right, she's been high strung for a while. He said. I thought it was directed toward you, but after observing, I've been seeing her directing her anger at Jessie."

"Jessie? Why would Bo have a problem with Jessie?"

"Well I don't much about women, but I think she's threatened."

"Really? She's never said anything."

"She probably doesn't want to bother you. But then again, you do spend quite a lot of time with Jessie. Something going on there?"

"With me and Jess?" Buzz nodded and Woody burst out laughing. "No. No, no, no. There is absolutely nothing going on with Jessie and I." The space ranger gave him a look like 'I don't believe you'. "I'm serious. She's a great girl, but I am not interested in her. In fact, she and I have a different relationship. We found out we're actually...siblings." Buzz's eyes went wide.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah. One day, we were looking into the details of our show, and we found that the writers created a brother-sister crime fighting team. We are Sheriff Woody and Deputy Jessie Pride. She's my sister."

"Wow. Buzz said. Okay, that actually makes sense considering how you two argue with each other." Woody chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, try to imagine explaining that one to Bo. Woody said, looking outside. God, I can't believe she would ever think that I would cheat on her. There is nobody for me except Bo. But you, my friend, you should totally ask Jessie out." Buzz sat straight up.

"Um, ah, I, what? Why, why would I do that?"

"Oh don't give me that! You've had a crush on her since we came home from the airport!"

"Shut up, Woody."

"Come on, admit it."

"Why should I? Even if I did like her, she doesn't feel the same way."

"I wouldn't say that."

"You really think she would ever go for someone like me?"

"Yes I do, and I know because I've seen the way you two look at each other. She likes you, Buzz. You just have to give it a chance. You'll never know unless you try." The ranger gave him a side look. "You know I'm right, buddy."

"You need to rest, partner. Buzz said, changing the subject. We'll go out a little later." He leaned back against the bark and shut his eyes. Woody sighed and did the same, careful not to tear his open cut more.

***Longer chapter, as will be the next one too!***


	4. Explanations

***Hi guys! Not a lot of posting going on, but I've got another chapter for you!***

Jessie stood in the doorway of Molly's room and took a deep breath. The family was gone for the afternoon and evening, so she wanted to try and talk to Bo to sort out all the misunderstandings she may be having about her. The cowgirl went to take a step into the room, but hesitated. She looked up at the window and saw the shepherdess sitting on the ledge, looking out at the snow. _Oh what am I doing? _She thought. _Even if I tell her, she'll never believe me._ Suddenly she felt a slight nudge against her arm. Slinky came up beside her.

"Just go in, Jess. He said. She'll listen to what you have to say."

"I don't know, Slink." Jessie said.

"She will. Bo is a tough shell to get through, but she'll listen eventually. You just have to stand your ground." Jessie pulled on her braid. "Relax. It's going to be okay." Jessie took another deep breath and then walked into the room, climbed up the desk chair, and walked over to the window. When she got closer, she heard soft singing.

_The logs on the fire_

_Fill me with desire_

_To see you and to say_

_That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year too  
I've just one wish on this Christmas eve  
I wish I were with you  
I wish I were with you_

_She's singing about Woody. _Jessie thought, sighing. Stepping closer to the window, she cleared her throat.

"Um, Bo...I mean, Miss Peep?" She asked.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Bo said harshly, her eyes still focused outside.

"You did, yes, but I just..."

"I also told you not to talk to me." Jessie took one last deep breath and stood up straight.

"Look, I know you don't like me, and I know why. You feel threatened by me and I get that, but there is no reason you should. I have done nothing to make you feel like I am about to replace you or anything like that." Bo shot up and stood to face her.

"Really? You've done nothing? You call coming into Andy's room, uninvited, and spending all your time with _my _boyfriend nothing?"

"Woody asked me to come here. He told me that Andy was a really great kid and that I would be happy with him. He was helping me."

"News flash, honey, he tries to help everyone. What makes you so special?" Jessie was taken back at that remark.

"Did Woody tell you about my past?"

"He did, but yours is just another sob story. You were abandoned by your owner and left in a box for several years, big deal." Bo scoffed.

"Abandoned? Jessie said quietly. You think I was abandoned by my owner? Please, I wish that was the case. Maybe the blow would have been a bit easier. No, my owner forgot about me, left me under her bed for six years. When she finally found me, she was grown up and moving to another town to go to college. I was so happy when she found me because I thought she was going to hold me close like she used to." Jessie turned to look outside. "Instead she placed me in a donation box without a second glance back."

"Ouch. Okay, that's rough." Bo said, her face softening.

"That's not the worst of it. The worst part was the box. When Al found me at a thrift store, he immediately placed me in another box and sealed it closed, leaving me in some storage locker. For two years, I was alone. Then Pete and Bullseye were added to the box. I thought we were being kept safe for some child that Al had, but Pete told me the truth. There was no child, no one was ever going to play with us again, and that we were just part of a collection. I tried to tell Pete he was wrong, but every time I did, he'd slap and yell at me."

"He hit you?"

"Yes, he'd hit me across my face and tell me to quit dreaming. He then manipulated me into thinking that kids were evil and that they only pretend to love you until they decide to get rid of you. 'Better to be loved from afar than in the hands of a liar' Pete used to say."

"Oh my god, that's awful. And he said almost the same thing to Woody, right?" Jessie nodded. "Oh Jessie. I had no idea. I'm so sorry for..."

"You don't have be sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for everything I said, for judging you, for assuming you were trying to show all of us up, or even that you were...that you were..."

"Trying to take Woody from you?" Jessie asked. Bo looked away from her. "You know, as much as Woody talked about how great Andy was, he also mentioned how wonderful everyone else was, including you." Bo looked at her, shocked.

"Woody told you about me?"

"Are you kidding? The guy wouldn't stop talking about you! He said it would be great for you to have another girl toy in the room to talk to." Bo smiled and Jessie came closer to her, sitting down in front of her. "Bo, let me assure you right now: there is nothing, and I mean nothing, going on between me and Woody. I have no interest in him at all. I mean, that would be totally awkward with him being my brother and all." Bo's mouth dropped.

"Whoa, whoa, back up cowgirl! Woody is your brother?!"

"Oh, yeah. I guess he hasn't told you that yet." Jessie said, stretching her back. "Yeah, we were looking at some facts about our show 'Woody's Roundup' a couple weeks ago, and it turns out, we're siblings." The shepherdess looked at Jessie for a few minutes and then slapped her forehead.

"Oh my god, that makes perfect sense!" Jessie looked at her, confused. "Ok, no offence, but we've all noticed similar things about you two. One of them being that you are wildly stubborn, you both care massively about the people you love, and the top clue, you two fight like a normal brother and sister would! Like take that one fight you had two months ago, you two fought non-stop! Buzz actually had to separate you guys. Hamm and Potato Head called you two siblings and actually made bets on it! I wonder who won." Jessie laughed.

"Those two are quite the characters." She sighed. "So are we good? Because I was hoping you and I could be..."

"Friends? Of course we can. We're good." Jessie gave her the biggest smile and mentally let out the breath she had been holding.

"You know, even if Woody and I weren't siblings, I still wouldn't be interested in him. I've actually got my eye on another toy in this room." The cowgirl said.

"Is that so? Bo said, placing a hand on her hip. It wouldn't happen to be a certain space man, now would it?"

"Maybe, though I don't think he feels the same."

"Trust me, Jess. He feels the same. If he were here, he would tell you...not in many words, but he would."

"I wish they were home."

"So do I. Hey! You know what this room needs? A bit of holiday spirit. Let's get the others together and decorate the room, to surprise them."

"Yes, I'm in! Let's do it!" The two girls ran off to gather the others.

***Next chapter will be posted before holidays. If I don't get to it by then, Happy Holidays to all! And remember, you can send me a request, but it has to be appropriate****and not too complicated! Thanks y'all!**


	5. Hole in the snow

Buzz and Woody trudged through the snow. They had left the tree after checking three times, making sure the owl was gone before climbing down. The wind had died down for now, but the snow was still falling. By the time they made it to the top of a hill, they were panting from exhaustion.

"Curse our short legs! Woody said. There's only five days left till Christmas and Andy's leaving to go to his grandparents house Christmas eve. We'll never make it home by then."

"I wouldn't say that, buddy. Look down there." Buzz said, pointing at something down the hill. Looking down, Woody saw the familiar green shutters and white door of the house of his kid.

"The house! We're not too far from it! We might actually make it there!"

"Then what are we doing with our feet buried in the snow? Let's go home, cowboy! Race you!" Buzz began sliding down the hill.

"Hey, not fair! You had a head start!" The space ranger laughed as he ran ahead. Woody tried to keep up with him, but kept falling down.

"Ha-ha! Come on, slowpoke! I'm going to beat...AH!" His last word was lost as he disappeared beneath the snow.

"Buzz!" Woody shouted. He slid down the hill, stopping before he fell into a large hole in the center. Water rippled in the circle. Stepping back, Woody moved some snow away and hit something hard. "Frozen ice? Oh no! We're on the lake! Buzz!" Woody went over to the hole again, stared at the murky, dark water, took a deep breath, and jumped in. It was a instant shock as the cold water engulfed him, but he dove down a bit until he saw his friend trying to break another hole in the ice to get out. Woody kicked his feet towards Buzz, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up towards the surface. Both of them gasped when they grabbed onto a jagged piece of ice.

"Ah! Cold! So cold." Buzz said, shaking.

"I know. Come on, buddy. Get up over the edge." Woody said. Buzz struggled, but with Woody's help, they both slid over and onto the snow.

"I, I didn't see it. I, I just, fell right in. It, it hit me, like, a ton of bricks."

"Come on, we need to find someplace dry and warm." The cowboy placed one of Buzz's arms around his neck and then half dragged, half helped Buzz walk. They got off the lake and walked about two miles to an old barn that appeared to be abandoned. Woody pulled Buzz over to a pile of hay and lay him down on it.

"Woody, I'm so, so cold. I, I think the water, got into, my battery pack. I, I can't really. move."

"Hold on, buddy. You just have to hang on." Woody said. He looked up and saw a small farm house. "I'll be back."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To the farm house. There might be some things there we can use." Woody left back outside, walking up to the house. He entered through a dog door and crept silently into the kitchen. The house appeared to be empty; Woody figured the family that lived there probably went away for the holidays. He looked around for a pet, but there was no sign of any dog in the house. Dashing over to the closet, he found two small blankets, a flashlight, and a small pillow that belonged to a barbie's play set. Carrying the items out to the barn, he lay the blankets over Buzz and placed the pillow under his head. The space ranger moved slight before falling into a deep sleep. "That's it buddy, rest now. I'll find a way to get us home, I swear to that." The sheriff fixed his hat, picked up the flashlight, and used it to look around the barn. Shining the light in one of the corners, Woody saw some planks of wood, metal rods, and a woven basket. Immediately he got an idea and went to work.

***Oo, what's he going to build? A sled perhaps? Six days till Christmas!**


	6. Getting Worried-Homeward Bound

"There, finished! That's the last of it, fellas!" Jessie yelled from the top of the bed. Andy had left that morning to his Aunt and Uncle's lodge in Denver, so the toys went to work decorating the room. They strung lights, made paper snowflakes and even found a small tree outside and decorated it with handmade ornaments. Jessie had climbed up onto the bed to put the star on top.

"Oh, it looks beautiful!" Mrs. Potato Head sighed.

"It sure does. Nice work, everyone." Bo said.

"Woody and Buzz are going to be so surprised!" Rex cried. Bo sighed and turned to the window. Jessie touched her shoulder.

"I know what your thinking, Bo. Don't worry, they'll be here." She said, trying to reassure her.

"I'm not so sure anymore, Jess. It never takes the boys this long to get back. Why one time Andy accidentally left them at a friends two blocks away and they were back the next evening. It's been three days. Christmas eve is tomorrow."

"You think something happened to them?" Wheezy asked.

"I don't know, but someone has to go find them." Her eyes went wide. "Barbie, do you have a winter coat I can borrow?"

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Bo, you can't possibly think about going out in the cold." Slinky said.

"I have to Slink."

"That's insane!" Potato Head said.

"Its twenty five degrees below freezing! Hamm cried. You'll freeze up just by opening the window!"

"Woody and Buzz are trapped out there. Bo said, pointing to the snow falling. They could be hurt or buried under the snow for all we know. I can't just wait here worried sick, so if you guys aren't going to help me, than get out of my way."

"Hold on, Bo. Jessie said. I'm coming with you."

"Jess, no, you don't..."

"Ah, don't even finish that thought! I'm coming. Besides, Woody will have a field day if he found out you went alone. Heck, even Bullseye will come. Won't you, boy?" The horse nodded, licking Bo's cheek.

"No way am I letting you girls go out there by yourselves. I'm coming too." Slinky said.

"Okay, you guys stay here, get some supplies ready to help treat them if necessary. Batteries for Buzz, thread for Woody, blankets, anything." Bo said. Barbie handed her and Jessie coats. "Alright guys, let's go!" Meanwhile at the barn, Woody stepped back and took a look at his work. Satisfied, he went over to Buzz and shook his shoulder.

"Buzz? Hey Buzz, come on buddy wake up." He whispered. Buzz's eyelids fluttered open and he groaned. He looked up at his friend, groggily.

"Woody? What's wrong?" Buzz whispered.

"Everything's fine, pal, but we need to get you up. I made something that will help get us home." Buzz looked at him confused. The space ranger sat up and looked behind the cowboy and gasped. In the center of the room stood a small sled with metal runners and a cushioned seat.

"Whoa. Woody...you, you made that? How, how did you...you know what, that doesn't matter, let's go home! Help me up please." Woody smiled and grabbed his arms, helping him over to the sled. Buzz looked it over and his face fell.

"Wait a minute, this only has room for one of us."

"I know. Get in." Woody said.

"Woody."

"Buzz, get in the sled. It will be easier for me to pull you home than it will be for us to walk. Plus, it will give you more time to rest, which you need because you aren't one hundred percent better yet." Buzz stared at him, look at the sled, and then back at Woody.

"You annoy me sometimes, you know that right?"

"Yes I do, but that just shows you I care. Now get in. We're going home."

***Two days left of the decade! Who is ready for 2020?***


	7. The long journey home-rescued

***Hey partners! Sorry to keep you all waiting. Part of me is busy working on other stories and the other part is recovering from the holidays. Here is the next chapter!**

With Buzz securely placed in the seat of the sled, Woody took hold of the harness he attached to the front and began to pull it through the snow. Cold and sore, he knew he had to get them home. He took several quick breaks to catch his breath, but knew he couldn't last much longer. He knew he had to keep going though. After awhile, he came to a road. The sign on the other side said Cedar Road. Woody smiled; they were getting closer. Pulling on the harness, he made his way across the street and turned the corner. Just as he did, he saw a snowplow coming up the road. He tried to pull the sled out of the way, but the truck was too quick and pushed them off the road down a small hill into a ditch. Shaking the snow off him, Woody saw that side of the sled was dented, but still in one piece. After making sure Buzz was okay, he pulled the sled out of the ditch and started again towards home. A few blocks over, Jessie, Bo, Slinky and Bullseye were scanning every inch of everything to find the boys.

"Woody! Buzz!" Jessie cried.

"Woody, Buzz! Oh where are they?" Bo asked.

"Don't worry, girls. We'll find them." Slinky said. They continued to search, yelling there names against the wind. Meanwhile Woody had managed to pull the sled up a tiny incline so that he could try and find the house. Luckily he saw it.

"Yes! It's just a few streets over. We're almost home, Buzz!" The cowboy shouted, even though the space ranger was out like a light. Woody smiled and took a step to walk down when the ground fell out from under him. The sled and him tumbled down the hill and crashed. Dazed, Woody looked up. It turned out that he had climbed onto a snowy rock pile and ran out of solid ground. He shook himself off and started to get up when he felt a sharp pain in his upper chest. Placing his hand, he felt the slash from the owl had opened up more. It was open from his shoulder down to his waist and hurt him to move. Looking to his left, he saw Buzz lying on his side. The cowboy placed a hand on the space ranger's arm.

"I'm sorry, Buzz. He said, his voice shaking. I'm so sorry." With that, he rolled his head to the side, waiting for the cold to take him.

"Woody? Buzz?" Woody opened his eyes slightly. What was that? He thought.

"Buzz! Woody!" He heard it again. It almost sounded like...

"Jessie? Bo?" The Sheriff whispered. He heard the calls again and this time he knew it was them. "Bo! Jessie! We're over here! Jess..." Suddenly he began coughing and fell to the side again. Meanwhile, Bo was really starting to worry.

"Oh this is hopeless! She cried. We're never going to find them!"

"We can't turn back now, Bo. Jessie yelled. We'll find them, I know..."

"Bo! Jessie!" The girls turned.

"Was that...?"

"It sure sounded like it." Bo said. Bullseye started sniffing around.

"Hey, I think Bullseye's got something!" Slinky said. Then Bullseye took off with the dog and girls in tow. They followed the horse right to the rock pile. "Look! Down there!"

"Oh my god, its them!" Jessie cried. They climbed down carefully and rushed over to the boys. Bo checked for breath sounds.

"Both are unconscious. Buzz is breathing, but his is really shallow. Woody's not breathing at all."

"Hypothermia could be starting to take effect on them. Jessie said. We have to get them home. The sleds not that badly damaged. We can put Buzz back in the seat, and Woody can lay on Bullseye's back."

"Then let's do it. They've been out in the cold way too long all ready." They slowly placed Buzz back in the sled and gently lay Woody on Bullseye's back. Then they started to make their way back home.


	8. Home at last

Back at Andy's, the toys waited by the living room window, looking out for any sign of their friends. It was getting darker and Wheezy was starting to panic.

"I, I don't like this. The penguin cried. They should've been back by now."

"Don't worry, Wheeze, they'll be back. Barbie said. Just you wait."

"I sure hope so. It's getting colder." Mrs. Potato Head said. All of them stared out the window, scanning the snow. Barbie held her hands close to her lips, slightly praying that Jessie and Bo found them. Suddenly Lenny screamed making her jump.

"I see them! The binoculars yelled. I see Jessie, Bo and Slinky. Buzz and Woody are with them!" Barbie let out a sigh of relief and went into battle mode.

"Skipper and Stacie, get those blankets ready. Rocky, get out the screwdriver and batteries. Sarge, you and your men get ready with the stretcher and pulley."

"Who put her in charge?" Potato Head whispered to Hamm.

"Barbie!" Jessie yelled. Barbie came over to the window and nodded to the cowgirl.

"Okay Sarge, lower the stretcher!"

"Yes Ma'am! You heard her, men. Lower that cage!" The little green army men had made a makeshift emergency rescue cage out of lego bricks and two wood slats. They lowered it down to Jessie, who with Bo's help, placed Buzz in it. Slinky climbed in and Jessie held onto the side of the cage and gave Barbie a thumbs up. Gently, they pulled them up, careful not to jostle Buzz.

"Easy. Easy. Jessie, give me your hand and I'll pull you in." Jessie did and Barbie pulled her into the room. "Get him on one of the blankets." She said to Hamm and Rex. She looked down at Bo. Your turn Bo!'

"Check his battery pack." Jessie said as they took him away.

"Where did you guys find them?"

"In a small ravine. They were lying next to a pile of stones. I don't know if they fell or slipped, but Buzz is semi-conscious and Woody is completely unconscious. Woody also has a large cut across his chest."

"How big are we talking here?" Just as she said that, Sarge and his men pulled up the cage holding Bo, Bullseye and Woody. Barbie gasped as she saw his chest slashed completely open.

"Babs, please. Help him." Bo said, solemn sadness in her voice. Barbie looked at her and nodded.

"Midge, get a needle and thread, now! Hamm and Potato, get more blankets. Move, move, move!" Rocky and Potato Head carefully lifted Woody and placed him on a cot of blankets, took his hat of, and Barbie got right to work sewing him up. Jessie looked over at Buzz who was on his stomach as Hamm was drying out his battery pack, and then replaced it with new ones. Then she looked over at Bo who stared at Woody lying on his cot. She could see her shaking. Slowly, she moved towards the shepherdess and touched her shoulder. That small touch did the poor girl in. Bo turned around and collapsed in Jessie's arms, crying softly. Jessie was shocked at first, but then wrapped her arms around her.

"Jess...I, I don't, He can't..." Bo sniffled.

"Hush now, it'll be okay. We've got them, Bo. We got them home safe. Woody will be okay. They both will."

***For those of you who liked the three Pride Family stories I wrote, I will have another story about them as soon as I finish one of the three stories I'm currently working on. Too many words and stories in my brain!***


	9. Quick note

***Hey guys! Just a quick note here. Well two actually. First I will have chapter nine up either tonight or tomorrow. Working two jobs kind of keeps me from writing, which is a pain! Second, I've been streaming the new High school musical series on disney plus and an idea for a story came to mind...How would you guys like a Toy story version of High school musical? It would be human characters and they would put on High school musical as their winter musical. What do you guys think? Let me know!***


	10. The waiting game

***Here is chapter nine!***

Buzz groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the familiar pieces of the Davis family's living room. He was home? But how? He turned to the side and looked at the window. It was pitch black outside and the snow had finally stopped falling. He rubbed his head and tried to get up, but immediately sat back down when he felt sharp pain in his right knee. Looking down, he saw that his knee was dented in. He then saw something lying beside him and gasped at the sight of his best friend bundled under several blankets.

"Woody." The space ranger whispered. Buzz touched his shoulder; it was still cold. His breathing was short and shallow and he was shivering a bit. He sighed. "I'm here, buddy. I'm right here." Something nudged his arm. He turned and saw Bullseye. "Hey boy. It's okay. Think you can help me?" The horse nodded. With his help, Buzz got to his feet and together they began to walk over to the Christmas tree where the others were gathered, Buzz limping a bit. Halfway there, he heard shouting.

"This is ridiculous!" Potato head shouted.

"Be quiet, spud head." Slinky snapped.

"Hey I'm with the spud here, slink. Hamm said. It's now close to twenty four hours since you and the girls brought them back and they still aren't awake yet!"

"They were trapped out that storm for three days! The dog yelled. When we found them, they were cold, wet and barely alive! It's a bloody miracle they are even breathing right now!"

"Boys." Bo said.

"Buzz is alive because of the new batteries we placed in his back. Hamm said. Woody is the one barely holding on. He was far worse when he came back."

"Yes, but we got him back. That's what matters most here."

"Enough! Jessie said, surprising all of them and Buzz. Listen to me, all of you. Slinky is right. The important thing is that they are home safe. We have done all we could for them at the moment by getting them out of the cold, warmed up, stitched up, and batteries replaced. Now the next part is up to them. They will decide when they want to wake up. Unfortunately that means we have to wait, and that is just what we are going to do as supportive friends. So I suggest you pipe down and stop complaining. Understood?" That shut the pig and spud up right away as they put their heads down and went to sit over by the couch. The cowgirl sighed and turned to Bo, whose arms were wrapped around her tight. Jessie went over to her and touched her shoulder. "How are you doing, Bo-Bo?"

"Bo-Bo. The shepherdess laughed. Molly once called me that when she first started talking. It was her nickname for me." She laughed again and then sighed. "I'm alright, just worried. What if Hamm and Potato Head are right? What if they never wake up?"

"They will, Bo. We just have to give them time." Bo nodded and then gave her a hug.

"I see it now. I see now how you and Woody are related. What you just did with Hamm and Potato Head, that is excatly what Woody would have done." She sniffled a little. "You two are actually more alike than you think. I can't, I can't lose him again, Jess, I just can't." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. Buzz and Woody, they mean a lot to me. Buzz takes care of me like a brother when Woody isn't around and Woody, he...he's the love of my life. I was so scared after Al took him, I never thought I'd see him again, Jess, I..."

"Hey, hey. Look at me. You are not going to lose him. He is still here, both of them are still here. They will wake up, Bo. We just need to stay positive, okay?"

"You're right. You're right. No more senseless sobbing. We need to keep our Hope's high. Come on, let's go check on them. Maybe they'll..." She stopped short as she looked up and saw Buzz limping towards her. "Buzz?"

"Buzz!" The redhead flew past Bo and wrapped her arms around Buzz. He was taken back, but hugged her back. Bo came over and hugged him too.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, but what happened? And what happened to Woody?" Buzz asked. Bo bit her lip. She took a deep breath and told him how they found them and brought them back. "Getting you guys home was easy, everything after that...it was a hassle. Buzz your battery pack was completely filled with water. We had to dry it out and wait to put new batteries in. Woody was unconscious and not breathing, so once we stitched up his chest, we did CPR on him. It took two hours to get him breathing. After that, he was just so out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"He kept muttering, kind of slurring his words a bit. We only caught a few words." Jessie said.

"What did he say?" Jessie stared at him.

"He kept saying I'm sorry, over and over. 'I'm sorry, Buzz. I'm so, so sorry'."

"He blames himself." The girls stared at him confused. "He blames himself for not keeping his promise." He then told them all about the lake, the barn, him building the sled and then how he was going to get them home." He promised me that he would get us home no matter what. Now he probably is thinking he failed." The space ranger walked over to his friend and knelt beside him. "Woody, I don't know if you can hear me buddy, but I'd just thought you should know, you did it, partner. You got us home. We're home safe. You kept your promise. Now I need you to wake up. I need to know that your okay, buddy. Please, please wake up." Woody didn't move and Buzz turned away, thankful that he could produce tears for they would be streaming down his face right about now. Bo hugged him and Jessie place a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, they heard a soft whisper.

"Buzz?"


	11. The Perfect Christmas

***Last chapter for this story!***

The clock struck twelve, making them all jump.

"Ah! It's midnight. It's officially Christmas!" Rex cried.

"Shush, Rex dear." Mrs. Potato Head said. They looked at Jessie, Buzz, and Bo, who were looking back and forth between each other and Woody.

"You both heard that, right?" Jessie asked Bo and Buzz.

"He said something. I heard him." Bo said.

"He said my name. Buzz said. He heard me!" Buzz went back over to him. "I heard that. I know that was you, buddy. Say it again." Woody remained still, so Buzz pushed again. "Come on sheriff, I know I heard you say my name. Say something else, anything else, please." No movement. Buzz was getting anxious, so he grabbed the cowboys arm. "Speak!"

"Ow." Woody finally whispered, wincing. "Why are you yelling at me?" Buzz began to laugh and Jessie and Bo hugged one another. The rest of the gang cheered as Woody turned to look at Buzz, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew it! I knew you heard me! Oh, you're okay!"

"What, what happened? What, what day is it?"

"It's Christmas day, sheriff. You did it, you got us home in time for Christmas. Well, with the help of Bo and Jessie." Woody looked at him, confused. Buzz began to tell him how they got home. "You got us really close, buddy. But we must've fallen down and hit something because Bo and Jessie found us."

"Oh right, I tried to avoid a stupid snowplow, but ended up getting swept up by it and pushed to the side of the road. When I tried to move us, the rocks fell out from under us, causing us to fall. I'm so...Hold on, did you say Bo and Jessie found us?"

"Yes we did." Jessie said, wrapping an arm around Bo.

"Wait...are you two friends now?"

"Yeah. Long story short, Jessie and I talked out somethings and we became friends." She went over and hugged him. "We'll tell you the rest later." The rest of the toys said hello to Woody and hugged him, all thankful that he was awake. Then they all went to seperate spots and went to sleep. Woody and Bo stayed awake and moved to the window. Woody was still a bit wobbly, so Bo helped him. She than told him about her conversation with Jessie.

"She told me all about her life with Emily and her ordeal with Pete. At the end of it all, I felt like I finally got to know her better. Also, I understand now why you spent so much time with her."

"I just wanted to make sure she was comfortable here. Thats all." Woody said.

"I know. I shouldn't have assumed that she was replacing me or something stupid like that. I was glad to know that she is actually your sister. When were you going to tell me that?"

"When the time was right and when I knew for sure if you weren't mad at me. You know no one could ever replace you, Bo. I love you. " He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. I'm so glad your home. Now would you stop scaring me and worrying me so much?"

"I promise." He kiss her again, on the lips this time and then the two of them went to sleep. Later that night, the toys gathered around the tree and opened gifts.

"Wow, you guys did a great job decorating the room." Buzz said, looking around.

"Jessie and Bo decided the room needed a festive flare." Slinky said.

"Plus we wanted to make sure you had something to look forward to when you came home." Jessie said.

"Here Woody, I found this for you." Bo said, handing him a small box. He opened it and inside was a new hat is jet black.

"Wow Bo, I love it! It's so snazzy!" He said, putting it on.

"Oo, it looks so handsome on you!" Jessie snickered a little and walked over to Buzz.

"Hey Buzz, I got you something to. Just a little something." She said.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything." Buzz said as he opened the envelope she handed him. He gasped as he pulled out a sticker of a deputy's shield. "Whoa, cool. My own shield!"

"Hey, every good Sheriff needs a deputy, and I just happened to come across that in Andy's desk drawer. So now you're officially Woody's right hand man."

"Thank you, Jessie." She hugged Buzz and then pulled Woody towards her.

"Merry Christmas, boys. Welcome home."

"It's great to be home." Woody said. Then he started singing. (**Bold for Buzz, **_Italics for Woody,__** Both for together.)**_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me._

**Please have snow and mistletoe **

**And presents by the tree**.

_** Christmas eve will find me**_

_**Where the love light gleams.**_

_**I'll be home for Christmas **_

_**If only in my dreams**_.

"Oh boys." Bo said, joining in on the hug. They all began to sing and soon everyone was singing along. Regardless of what happened, Woody and Buzz were back home just in time to celebrate with their family. It truly was a perfect Christmas.

***Alright guys! Sorry to throw a Christmas song at you in January...I bet we are all sick of them...but that is the end of this story. I'll still be working on my two other ones and then I'll have a new one, either the HSM story or new Pride family story. Till next time partners!**


End file.
